Jumping To Sea
by The Serendipity
Summary: Set several years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Bella recaps a few human memories and finds something she wants to try again. All vampires need hobbies, but will Edward let her have one?
1. Ask

Jumping to Sea

Alice and Jasper were off hunting. Elk season was jasper's new favorite. Rose and Emmet were on their seventeenth honeymoon. This last wedding had had a Vegas theme. I had hated my dress. Carlisle and Esme were celebrating their anniversary by taking a trio to Isle Esme. They were planning on spending a month there. And Renesmee was on a weekend camping trip slash date with Jacob. Edward and I wished not to know the details of our appearing fourteen year old daughters vacation. We knew it would be clean, but Jacob's sense of humor hadn't changed. In other words, Edward and I were all alone, vacationing in our wedding gift cottage. Alone. finally.

I was curled up against Edward, who was reading a new book he had picked up on the way here, on the couch in the living room, as afire burned in the fireplace. As I sat there I tried to focus on my fuzzy and blurred human memories. Quick flashes of lunches spent with Jess and Angela. Tyler nearly turning me into roadkill. The night we went dress shopping in Port Angeles. Being tortured with the idea of prom. Riding my motorcycle to hear Edward's voice echo through my head. Jumping off the cliff at La Push on that wonderfully horrid day…

"Edward?" I sighed.

"Yes my love?" he asked in a curious tone.

I presumed he had been trying to scan my mind again and possibly may have gotten a read on something when I had thought his name. Now I had to predeed asking my question with caution. "I was wondering… could we go... jump off a cliff? …Please? Just this once?"

He started a bit, probably forgeting I couldn't have suicidal toughts, then sighed, "No. Why? Last time it nearly killed you. It shouldn't be something you want to try again."

How could he be so oblivious? It was obvious to me at least.

"Edward, that was years ago. I thought you were used to me being an indestructible monster now?" I just _had_ to tease him a bit there, "Just one little leap over the edge of a very high cliff won't hurt us at all. Pretty, pretty, pretty Pleeease?"

"But Bella, why do you want to?"

"Edward, I'm a vampire. I haven't been in an ocean since our honeymoon. You never let me do anything dangerous. And _because_ I'm so not breakable is _exactly_ why I want to go jump off a cliff."

"I want to prove to myself that I _can_ jump off a cliff without killing myself or needing to be saved by a werewolf. Don't talk. I know I've had years to get used to the idea, and crumbling rocks it a great way to work at it, but honestly I never get to prove it to myself. Either I've been being a mother to Renesmee or you have been protecting me. It's time I test myself."

Yeah, it was one of my longer speeches, but I really wanted to do this. And even though I loved Edward enough to give my life for him, he did have his over-protective moments. Especially when we were new to a school and Edward had the 'pleasure' of reading all of the thoughts of the entire student body. Once, the result had been him being forced to sit through several hours' worth of lectures.

But jumping off a cliff was something I wanted to do for myself. It's not as if I was thinking suicidal thoughts or because I wanted to drive my husband crazy with anxiety. I was indestructible after all.

Besides, just like it had years ago, it sounded like a fun idea. Especially now that I could _really_ enjoy it, vampire style. Every one of the smallest details would be maximized full of intensity.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" asked a tentative Edward.

"Absolutely. It sounds like fun. And, no, I am not crazy. You should know that by now."

Edward chuckled, sighed and thought for a moment. After a long and silent internal debate he responded, "Well, then I guess you should go get ready."

Elated, I gave him a quick peck on the check, and with a "thank you!" I took off to get ready.

I couldn't wait to jump off that cliff.

* * *

AN: This will only be three chapters long, but I plan on the other two chapters being longer. Maye I will earn myself a few reviews along the way.

After I finished, I realized I forgot a disclaimer, so here it is: The only thing I own is the Book on my bookshelf, so clearly, I'm not Stepenie Meyer.


	2. Leap

I stood in front of the ridiculously large closet that Alice insisted in updating every season or once something went out of style

I stood in front of the ridiculously large closet that Alice insisted in updating every season or once something went out of style. It had everything anyone could want to wear in it, but as I glanced at each article of clothing I wondered out loud, "What does someone wear to go jump off a cliff?"

Well, obviously I could just wear a swimsuit, but I didn't own many that were humanly suitable for cliff diving. After all, I don't think French designers are planning on their customers such activities n their apparel, and honestly, I thought Edward would have a few self control issues seeing me dressed like that. He only has one super power you know.

My other option was normal clothing, but what kind? Clearly I wasn't going to wear my satin cocktail dress, although that would look rather interesting. I wasn't even sure why what I wore mattered, but for some stupid unnamable reason that my vampire mind couldn't identify, it did. So I was going to put at least a little effort into trying to find something to wear.

After searching around for who knows how long, I decided to simply wear sweatpants and a tank top. It seemed like a sensible outfit. It was after all the chosen clothing of the werewolves. I also took the liberty to grab the same apparel for Edward.

Calling him into the bedroom, I told him to change his clothes. Alice would be very disappointed if he ruined the shirt he was wearing with salt water.

While he changed, I ran around the house and grabbed some towels and a change of clothes for the both of us. Rosalie had finally convinced me to respect the upholstery in vehicles, and I knew you shouldn't get it wet if you could help it.

Just as I finally headed out to the car, we were taking my Ferrari that I finally loved, Edward showed up and opened the door me.

"Thank you. You have very little of an idea how much I appreciate you doing this for me. For doing this with me. "

"Bella, you're not the only vampire who dos crazy things," he said with my favorite crooked grin. "I think by falling in love with you I did one of the craziest things a vampire has ever done."

"Ugh! I think maybe I should be offended!" I teased him a little. By now I had started driving the car away. "Saying it was crazy to fall for me! And I didn't even have my vampire charm then! Tsk, tsk. Looks like you're stuck with a crazy lady for the rest of eternity." I was grinning like a maniac now, and my driving matched my expression. I had gotten used to breaking the speed limit around my second year. 70 was just too slow.

"Good. I like the lunatics. That's why I still love my wife and family. Except for Jacob. How can I love the flea bag that is in love with my baby girl?"

"Don't. Anyway, where should we go? Is La Push still off limits?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I believe Sam overruled that part of the treaty when Jake started asking Renesmee to come around. I believe the term vampire applied to all of those who drink blood."

"Great. Then are we jumping at La Push?"

"If you wish."

"Excellent. In that case were almost there."

"Okay, then," Edward replied as he reached to turn on the radio.

I already had a cd in and as it started to play I hummed along to the rythem to calm myself. Thinking about this jump was giving me nervous energy.

Before the end of the song, we arrived at the bluffs. It was a good thing I had decided I wanted to do this while it was the middle of night because now nobody was around to interupt my enjoyment by terrorizing my husband with their thoughts. As Edward and I climbed out of the car, I glanced up at the sky and for once saw endless sterts in the fcreent moon sky.

I stood where I was gazing up for a few minutes until Edwarrd walked over and slid his hand into mine. "Ready, love?" he asked in his velvet rich voice.

"Uh-huh." We walked at a slow human pace to the edge of the cliff where we stopped and stared down at the glistening Pacific waters. Every speck of light in the sky refected of the smooth clean surface that stretched out aross our line of vision.

"Sooo, should we run and jump?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Okay then." We started walking backwards away from the face off the massive rock we stood upon. Once we got about twenty yards back, we glimpsed at eachother, and with a quick grin, we ran towards the sea. Still hand in hand.

And then we were flying, rocketing through the air. The water was a few hundred yards below us and we had yet to start to far. As we soared, I could see the thick trees around La Push shrink and see more and more of the sea we soon would hit.

Then we begand to far. The sound of the wind rushing by became as much of a song in my ear as the music in the car had, and the shallow waves that the wind had begun to stir, forced the stars to look like they were danced with the sliver of moon. I saw everything as if I were walking by it. Every rock and wave and tree that would have been nothing more than a lifeless blur if I were still human, pulsed with life as we dropped by.

As we neared the water I felt Edward tug my hand. He was angling his body downward into a dive, and I cautiosly followed suit. The water was so close now, I could feel the spray dust my skin. And then we hit the water. Gliding down into the ocean. I still had my eyes open, and I could see everything thing we passed. It was all so vibrant, even at night, and while all of the creatures avoided us as they had Edward on our honeymoon.

When I suddenly felt rocked on my feet, I shoved off the shallow bottom of the ocean floored, and swam towards the surface. When my face was once again engulfed in water rathed than air, I took a peak at Edwards face. In his eyes I saw my wondering expression alive in his eyes. "That was amazing!" I shouted in a whisper. "Weare doing it again. But not to night. We don't get enouh nights alone."

"I agree." Edwars spoke with a grin.

* * *

AN: So there is chapter two. Chapter three will probably be shorter again, and I plan to stick within my rating, so if you wish leave a review. Thanks to all of those who added this to story alerts and reviewed last time!


	3. Repeat

Satisfied

Satisfied. That's how I was feeling. Entirely content, or as content as a vampire ever could be.

I was snuggled up against Edward under our fluffy, white duvet. Wrapped in his arms I felt warm. Not physically but internally. The happiness inside me was just such a bubbly feeling. In my position I could easily feel the calm up and down motions of his chest rising and falling as he breathed, pretending to be asleep.

"Why do you do that?" I thought openly. My peace made this a simple feat.

"Do what?" he asked openly since my arsenal of gifts didn't include mind reading.

"Pretend to sleep. There's no point if you're not tired. And after what we just did….. well I _know_ you can't be. That was just too brilliantly alive for anyone to be tired."

"I pretend to be asleep because it is easier to think when my mind is that relaxed. Just now I was replaying all of tonight in my head. Especially what we just enjoyed."

Right now I was sure that were I still human I would be so red Rudolph would have been jealous. I wasn't very embarrassed about my own earlier comments, but the idea of Edward reliving every second of our night, _that_ turned the humiliation on. I was in a rather, shall we say aggressive mood.

It was time to change the subject. "So have I found us a new hobby, then?" That seemed like an okay topic.

"And what would that be?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh. Yeah. I like your way of celebrating very, very much." Now he was just teasing me, knowing that I was now internally humiliated.

"As interesting as that was, I was rather referring to cliff diving. You know, that whole running off what seems to be the face of the Earth thing? Where we were submerged into that beautiful ocean so wonderfully? And I honestly thought you were smart." I was actually wishing that I was better at coming up with god comebacks. Instead all I could think of was sarcasm.

"Ohhhh… _that_ late night activity. I thought the other one was your favorite. You always seem _so_ into it."

Okay, now he was just baiting me to get all 'cute and angry', because when that happened it usually turned out in his favor. But tonight I was set on having a _real_ conversation before I gave in again. And Edward was enjoying this _way_ too much. I could hear him smiling, he was grinning so big.

"Well there is always the possibility that I will retain you from that activity," I heard him gasp in mock shock and horror. "Then would we have a new hobby?"

"Well with all that spare time at hand what else would we do? Plot ways to humiliate Rosalie and Emmett, or maybe tease Alice about that one guy at the last school that asked her out twenty times a day until Jasper nearly took a snap at him? I guess we would find a new hobby then."

"You are being particularly stubborn tonight. If I promise that we can celebrate _that_ much every time I jump, will you allow it to be _our_ new way to pass spare time? Pretty please?" I admit. This was a very lame idea if mine, but it had a good chance of working. Besides, I also enjoyed the later parts of Edward's and my night alone. Almost better than my first night as a vampire.

"Possibly…"

"Please? Please, please ,please, please, please? Look. I'm begging. When do I ever beg?" I was struggling not to, erm, _persuade_ him with a kiss. He was wearing an absolutely enticing facial expression.

"Bella love, you beg all the time."

I hated it when he laughed at me like that, yet I really liked the way he says 'Bella love' at the same time.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"Is it possible for the celebrations to get better?"

"Anything is possible," I teased.

"Well, then I guess that as long as I don't have to breathe wolf scent every time… I think that would be a fine idea."

I think he was now getting the idea of what would quickly come if he said 'yes' then, and that was why he agreed, and if he was thinking that a repeat of earlier was to follow, he was right.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I was kissing him with a deliberate fierceness and passion that I reserved for when I was extremely pleased with him, or when I was in a rather, umm, well you know mood.

So that was how our night went on. The same way most nights went, only better. And in the morning, when he was done 'sleeping', I rolled over to smile at him and said, "So what shall we do today?"

"I have a few ideas."

I had no idea parachuting was one of them. It Was Freaking Awesome!

* * *

AN: So there is the end of my story. I now need to work on my other fic that I have'nt been working on for the past week I think. (Shame on me) But this was the story with more reviews, so this is the story I was working on. Thanks to all my grand reviewers, and I apologize for anything you didn't like. C-ya


End file.
